legaltobaccofandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 176
Episode 176 is an episode of the Drunken Peasants Podcast. Highlights *Brett Keane gets attacked. *G Man debates Brett. *Hispanic kids swear. *Entitled bitch screams to get her way. Videos Played #Brett Keane's Very Murderous Death Situation! #Brett Keane AIU Situation (not found) #Hope is both a Curse and a Verse. #How to eat Oreos!?!?!?! #My response to The Drunken Peasants #Trashing Trump: Latino Kids Pound Racism Like a Piñata #CNN on Paris attacks (not found) #Yale University Students Protest Halloween Costume Email (VIDEO 2) #Gabrielle Chana's Academy Award/Nobel Prize Acceptance Speech (http://www.gabriellechana.com) #Booty Pillows - Official Video #PetBot - Best Friends. Connected. Start Of The Show The peasants start the show by talking about Paris and the recent events, as well as some of the things that happened when they were there. They then brought on Paul, who was upset with TJ for leaking the photo of the two of them kissing. They then play a Creationist Cat video where Brett Keane makes an appearance. Ben got an error message when he tried to share screens, so Paul talked about BeyondPhere sending him Velma pictures, and TJ talks about watching Star Trek 5. They get the video working, and Brett calls in to comment in place of Paul. The Peasants attacked Brett's family, which forced Brett to leave. They then play a video of Brett trying to get his daily dose of racism. Brett comes back on the show and argues with G Man. Brett left again, so TJ and G Man discuss their upcoming debate. Paul talks about the hangout he did with G Man, where he was kicked. Middle Of The Show JF comes on the show and discusses the upcoming rap battle with G Man. They then play Paul's rap video again, as it's great. After that, G Man leaves. They play troll or not a troll of some fat woman talking about how to eat oreos. They don't play that much of it before they decided it's a troll. They then play a response video from Dictator Media, who has bought a new microphone and is using the whole screen to display his camera, due to the criticism he received. They move onto Hispanic kids cursing about Donald Trump. JF thinks the video is wrong, while TJ states he doesn't give a fuck, as he cursed as a kid all the time. End Of The Show The peasants then play a CNN video about the Paris attacks, but talk over it. They then play a video of a college girl ranting that she doesn't feel safe in a school where there is no threat of violence. A teacher comes out to try and reason with her, but she cries and screams at him that she hopes he gets fired. Being too pissed off to play anymore, the peasants move on. They play a video of Gail talking about giving her acceptance speech for her noble piece prize. After a few minutes, they get bored with this video and move on. They start their Stupid Ads segment, and play their first ad, an ad for a pillow shaped like a woman's ass. They then play an ad for a crowdfunding product, Pet Bot. They then stop the videos for Story Time With Paul. Paul tells a story where his sisters cheated at the board game, Life, and made him cry. Paul's mother sees him crying and forces his sister and her friends to apologize to him. They apologize in front of Paul's mother, but proceed to mock him when she leaves. Quotes * "You son of a scam-artist piece of shit!" - Brett to Scotty. * "It's time to go to bed, G Man." - JF laying down the diss. Trivia * Brett has a rare disease where he can only eat boxed goods. * Brett briefly took over Paul's body and spoke though him, admitting that he hates black people and instigated riots in Ferguson. * JF likes Rage Against The Machine. Category:Drunken Peasants Episodes Category:Episodes featuring G Man Category:Episodes featuring Jean-François Gariépy Category:Episodes featuring Paul's Ego